Data can reside in many different places. In existing retrieval systems and methods, a client seeking information sends a request to a server.
Typically, only data that are statically associated with that server are returned. Disadvantageously, the search is also usually restricted to previously known systems. The search is thus conducted only where the server knows in advance to look.
Another disadvantage of known retrieval systems is the difficulty in accessing data in different forms. Known retrieval systems are typically designed to search for data in limited forms. One example is where a client requests files based on a subject, like a person's name. In the search results, therefore, only text files of peoples' names may be retrieved. Another problem in current retrieval systems is that the client may receive text and image files in the search results, but could not seamlessly access the image files. Yet another problem in current retrieval systems is that video and sound files related to the request may not even be found in the search results. For example, a doctor might be able to retrieve medical records on a specific patient, but cannot view an MRI or X-Ray results associated with that record.
A distributed data collection is a system where data is stored and retrieved among multiple machines connected by a network. Typically, each machine in which some portion of the data in a distributed data collection may reside is called a “data repository machine”, or simply a “data repository”. One commonly asked question in a data repository environment is: Where is data associated with a particular entity in a distributed data collection? The data location is a key question when a distributed data collection has highly dynamic data distribution properties.
In networked environments where there are a large number of data repositories and any particular entity does not store data in all the repositories, a mechanism is needed that would permit queries to be directed only at data repositories with relevant information. It would also be beneficial to permit membership in the set of data repositories itself to be highly dynamic. Such a system would support on-the-fly addition and removal of data repositories from a distributed data collection seamlessly and without the need to reprogram the client and server participants.